Party Of 2
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Sonny/Alex one-shot, song fic based on Demi's "Party."


**Story: **Party  
**Pairing:** Sonny/Alex  
**Rating:** T-ish  
**Disclaimer:** I own this story. I do not own the song, nor do I own the characters.

_I had to change the names b/c admin yelled at me._

_

* * *

_

_I saw you looking; now you're moving this way,_

_But you couldn't move because the music's taking over your feet._

_One by one, we're stealing the stage._

_Hold on tight, it's a crazy night, get your party on._

_The little things that you do, from across the room._

_I see you sending me clues; they're in the way you make me move._

I wasn't expecting that.

I haven't seen her in weeks, between filming, different parties; we've been apart far too long. I usually try to lose myself at a party, it helps me momentarily try to be happy without her, but this time it was different. I needed her touch. I needed _her_. So, here I stand at the food table, slowly chewing a carrot, narrowing my eyes at all the people having fun at this party, all the people who didn't know how much I missed Selena.

But when I saw her at the other side of the room, dancing, moving, making my jaw drop, staring directly into my eyes.

I was caught completely off guard. I dropped the half eaten baby carrot, at the same time my heart quickly sped up; she was smiling, dancing in between two guys, making my body hum. All I could do was stare at her, palms sweating, mouth agape. One of the guys tried putting his hands on her hips; she pushed him hard against the wall, immediately resuming staring into me. My lips curled into a smile as soon as she started moving, swaying her hips, moving her arms around, while her legs took her to me. I felt somebody touch my arm.

"Yo, Sonny, isn't that Alex?" I nodded my head, my stomach flipping, my core humming. I couldn't tell you who it was, I was to busy listening to the music thumping in my ears, vibrating through my body. My legs moved, my hips swayed. She stopped and winked at me and before I even knew what I was doing, I was running to the middle of the dance floor. I laughed for the first time in a couple of days. Our arms moved like crazy, our hips swaying, trying our hardest to stay a step away or I know one of us will initiate a kiss.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled over the music. She twirled around, smiling wide at me.

"Well it's nice to see you, too!" I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of an apology when she grabbed my wrist and yanked me so hard I stumbled after her as she dragged me through the crowd. We stepped outside, the cool, crisp night hitting my heated skin.

"I had the day off… and the rest of this week. Shooting's been canceled, director had a major family emergency." I felt my mouth lift into another smile. "I would've been here earlier, but a friend told me you'd be at this lame party, so I thought I'd surprise you. I waited 10 minutes for you to notice me!" She slapped me on the arm. "But the look on your face was adorable." She leaned up, laying her hands on my cheeks, pulling me into a luscious, amazing kiss. We pulled apart for air, laying our foreheads together. "You looked pretty miserable." She laughed. "I saw you glare daggers at someone who almost took the carrot you were grabbing for." I laughed too.

"Nothing's the same without you. Almost a month without you. I was dying." She started moving her thumbs across my skin. She started looking nervous; I could feel her tapping her foot.

"Um, I – didn't get a place… I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while." I laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

"I would've been mad if you rented your own room. A week." I smirked. "A week with just you." I put my hands on her waist, moving down towards her pocket. I heard a small intake of breath when I put my hand in her pocket. I slowly pulled out her keys. She had a dreamy look on her face. "I call driving!" She shook her head as I ran away.

_There's nothing wrong with staying home.  
As long as you've got you're radio._

We danced until 1 in the morning. Dancing like nobody was watching, because nobody _was_ watching. It was just us. My mom would be here tomorrow… well later today to check on me. Her mom wouldn't end up in town until tomorrow, no not later today. It's 1 remember?

My hands fell limp as she pulled away, walking over to the window, opening it wide.

"Hey…" I whined. She turned around and smiled wide at me, standing up straight, she pulled her shirt over her head.

My heart stopped. My breathing stopped too as soon as I saw her walking towards me, glint in her eyes, an evil smirk on her lips. I knew what was coming and I couldn't move. We've been together for a year and this is the most we've been apart. We're hot, we're turned on and I need her so badly.

The only reason I want to say no is my deepest fear. That our love will disappear, that I'll find out we weren't meant for each other.

"Sonny, baby, you okay?" Spoken so sweetly, outlined with lust, I felt a chill run down my spine, my stomach tumbled and my head swam. I knew what she was asking.

"Only if you are." Spoken just above a whisper, my nails started tracing lines along her bareback. Her mouth got closer to my ear; her body was pressed tightly against mine. Her leg gently intertwined with mine.

"Don't be afraid. I'll always love you." I'm not quite sure how she knew about that one fear, but she made my heart melt.

I found her lips. My tongue found her tongue. My hand slowly undid the clasp on her bra.

I'll have to ask her in the morning… or later today. Maybe way later today.


End file.
